


el capitán (se quedó) cojo

by tdragonxx



Series: Ladrones de Pelucas [2]
Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Jared Cojo, Plot What Plot, Rick Cojo, el canon de ladrones de libertad me lo paso por las lágrimas que solté, el origen de, jared dice 'que no me muero' y como es un cabezota No Se Muere, porque iria me hace pupa, that's it that's the fic, ¿523? i'm fixing her
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdragonxx/pseuds/tdragonxx
Summary: No estaba muerto, estaba de dramas.
Series: Ladrones de Pelucas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853071
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	el capitán (se quedó) cojo

Todo estalla y Jared actúa sin pensarlo.

Aunque exista la horrible posibilidad de que se muera en un barco ajeno (encima un barco de _Sienna;_ ¿tenía él pinta de ser monárquico?), no se arrepiente de haber apartado a Diandra. Barcos y muertes es algo que el capitán del _Justicia_ intenta tener fuera de su mente; los recuerdos se le atan como una soga al cuello y no le dejan respirar.

Eso, o porque tiene un trozo de madera aplastándole una pierna y otro clavado en el estómago. Quiere reírse. Quiere decir «Nadim, mira, parezco un pincho». Pero Nadim no está ahí. Nadim no está ahí y Diandra no pudo apartar a su madre en otro barco que llenaba el mar de cadáveres y Jared no puede respirar siente que sus relojes de arenas se gastan y pánicopánicopánicopánico

Se va a morir en un barco que no es suyo, lejos de su familia. Y con una mujer que había jurado odiar. Si pudiera se reiría. Si pudiera, lloraría.

—¿Jared? ¡Jared! —Diandra. Desesperada. La oye pero no la ve.

Quiere pedirle perdón por culparla tanto tiempo, pero tose en lugar de disculparse. Unas manos lo colocan en un regazo y cuando Jared alza la vista, ve el rostro de su madre.

—¿Jared? ¿Me oyes? —Manos en su rostro. No puede ser su madre, porque sus relojes se acabaron hace años.

—Déjame —murmura—. Aún no. —Quiere negar con la cabeza, pero las manos de su madre le aferran con fuerza—. Mamá, para —suplica. Las manos pierden fuerza—. Tengo que… _Nadim_.

Quiere decir más. «Tengo que asegurarme de que están todos bien. Nadim tiene que estar bien. Y con Zahara». Pero le cuesta respirar. Se le agotan los relojes se le agotan los relojes _se le agotan los relojes_ ** _se. le. agotan. los. relojes._**

Cierra los ojos. Respira todo lo hondo que puede. No se va a ir; no sin pedirle perdón a Diandra; no sin ver a Nadim con su hermana. No se va a ir, por muy tentador que sea volver a los brazos de su madre.

No

se

va

a

ir.

Abre los ojos, y el rostro de Diandra sustituye al de su madre.

—¿Di…?

—Calla —le interrumpe—. Calla, Jared y guarda esa energía tuya. —Tiene una mano que le acaricia el pelo. Las manos que pensaba que eran las de su madre son las de Diandra. (Se permite, durante un segundo, preguntarse si existe alguna diferencia)—. Ni se te ocurra morirte.

—Perdón.

La capitana alza las cejas, sorprendida. Antes de que pueda decirle, otra vez, que se calle, Jared continúa:

—Vi cómo intentaste salvarla. —La mano del capitán se alza y se encuentra con la mano de la capitana que descansa en su mejilla. La aprieta—. Gracias. Y perdón.

Quizá Diandra dice algo; que le perdona, que se calle, que ya hablarán y ese no es el momento. Si lo hace, su mente no lo procesa. El tiempo pasa muy lento y muy rápido a la vez y solo siente dolor, cómo se le escapan los granos de arena  y cómo la presencia de la Muerte inunda el barco.

Hasta que alguien aprieta su otra mano.

—¡¿Jared?! —Es Nadim. ¿Es Nadim? _Es_ Nadim—. Jared, Jared, Jared.

El capitán se ríe; tiene un palo clavado y, aún así, parece que sigue compartiendo la cabeza con su segundo de a bordo. No debería reírse, porque Nadim está _evidentemente_ desesperado y pasándolo mal, pero lo hace. Porque la arena deja de escurrirse de entre sus dedos.

—Nadim —susurra su nombre de vuelta, como si ambos estuvieran rezando y la única plegaria que pudieran formular fuera el nombre del otro—. ¿Zahara?

—Cállate. Cállate, Jared, por las estrellas. —Le aprieta aún más la mano. Le duele. Le da igual. Jared también se aferra a él con todas las fuerzas que le quedan y las que consigue al oírle—. Está bien, no como tú.

—Yo estoy muy bien.

—No me hagas pegarte, Jared. —El capitán frunce el ceño. ¿Es ese Owain? ¿Cuándo ha llegado ahí Owain?

Se está («Estaba», se dice. «No te vas, Jared. No te vas», se repite) muriendo y, para colmo, no se está enterando de lo qué está pasando. A lo mejor se estaba imaginando a Owain. A lo mejor se estaba imaginando que estaba toda su tripulación ahí. Con él. Con su capitán. Si era una fantasía, iba a sacrificar la realidad en su favor.

—Rick, tenías que haberte ido al _Justicia_ … —Es un simple susurro, pero reconoce a Collen. 

¿Estaban ahí? _¿De verdad?_ Jared gira la cabeza y sonríe como un estúpido. 

Estaban con él. Estaban bien. 

(Estaban anclándolo a la vida).

—¿Tu pierna? —pregunta, mirando a un Rick apoyado en un Collen que intenta no aplastar.

—Como la tuya. —Aunque sonríe, se gana una colleja de su novio—. ¿Qué? Podemos llevar patas de palo a juego. —Sabir intercambia un susurro con Tayeb y el rubio no necesita oír palabra para saber que está intentando, con una apuesta, levantar los ánimos del rydiense.

—Rick —suspiran Collen, Kay, Owain y Nadim a la vez.

Jared no lo dice en voz alta (al menos, no de momento), pero mientras sonríe piensa que es una fantástica idea. Una pata de palo. Le falta un loro. Cuando vuelvan al barco (a _casa_ ) se lo va a decir a Nadim; se reirá, le mirará como si hubiera perdido la cabeza mientras se desangraba e ignoraría lo que había dicho hasta que se apareciera con un puñetero pajarraco en el barco.

—¿Jared? —susurró su segundo de a bordo a su lado—. Aguanta, por favor.

Le miró a los ojos y pudo ver ahí los miedos que no quería manifestar delante de todos. No podía encontrar a su hermana y perder a su hermano; no podía empezar a vivir para que justo se le derrumbara el mundo; no podía sentir que por cada cosa buena que le pasara fuera a ocurrir una mala para equilibrar una balanza que no sabía que existía. No podía perderle.

El capitán no sabía si Nadim veía lo mismo en su mirada; por mucho que Jared intentara esconder bajo bromas que sentía el más mínimo afecto por una panda de piratas estúpidos, su hermano sabía cómo y dónde mirar. Jared tenía miedo. No a morir, sino a dejar a su tripulación. A dejar un vacío que antes  lo habría llenado  una risa que sonaba como olas contra un acantilado, una burla que sonaba como un mar embravecido e indomable. 

—No me voy a ir, Nadim —dijo lo más alto que pudo—. Elijo estar con mi familia.

El ambiente que antes había estado lleno de angustia, de muerte y de la Muerte había desaparecido, derrotado por una calidez que recordaba a Jared de las caricias en el pelo y abrazos de su madre; del nacimiento de una nueva aventura entre risas y botellas bajo las estrellas.  (Estrellas que aceptan sus palabras y asumen que no se lo pueden llevar junto a ellas).

Owain le cura. Diandra le sigue acariciando el pelo. Nadim no le suelta la mano. El resto de su familia está a su alrededor, rodeándole y protegiéndole como el mar que le vio nacer (y aún no le vería morir).

—Capitán —dijo Gavin—, déjanos cuidar de ti ahora.

Jared, para sorpresa de todos y suya propia, no protesta. Podría volver a bromear con que estaba bien; podría decirle a Nadim, ahora que estaba ahí, que era un pincho; podría contarles la idea del pájaro. Pero deja de lado las bromas y deja que Owain le cure, que le lleven de vuelta al _Justicia_ y que la cena que prepara Harren esa noche se la coman todos apretados en su camarote y no bajo las estrellas.

Mientras esté con su familia, no se va a quejar.

**Author's Note:**

> Iria G. Parente vino a hacerme daño, así que he decidido (otro día más) ignorar el canon de forma bien grande.


End file.
